Dumbledore's Apprentice
by The Eliminator
Summary: What happens when Dumbledore hosts a reality show and your favorite Harry Potter and Hunger Games characters get thrown in to the show too? Read to find out!
1. Prologue: An Idea

Dumbledore's Apprentice

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER OR HUNGER GAMES CHARACTERS OR THE SERIES'. **

Prologue:

Albus Dumbledore was sitting quietly in his office.

He was trying to find a way to get back on top of the Muggle world.

Recently he and Harry had made him a steady form after he had died. He looked almost the same, but he still was a little different. Severus Snape had also been made a steady form after he had died also.

Snape walked into Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore," Snape said. "The Muggles sent you another chance to be on a REAL show, I think it's called."

All of a sudden, a lightbulb ignited in Dumbledore's head.

"Severus, you are a genius!" He said. "And also, it's called REALITY show."

Snape walked back out of the office and discarded the card.

Dumbledore knew what he would do. He would make a reality show. He had seen that man named Trump make a TV show called "The Apprentice." That's it, he thought. He would make a reality TV show called "Dumbledore's Apprentice."

Hmmm, he thought. He was already starting to like the name. He would immediately begin talks with that TV channel NBC.

He wrote a letter to Minerva McGonagall explaining his leave of absence. He also wrote asking her if she could be temporary headmaster. She wrote back saying she would be delighted to be headmaster.

Dumbledore arranged a meeting with NBC and then went down to talk to the staff.

Once they all got the message they met in Dumbledore's office. He explained to them that he wanted to try something different. They all accepted his leave of absence and went back to their regular classes.

After the staff meeting, Dumbledore immediately apparated to the offices of NBC.

He smiled at the sight of the offices. He walked inside and prepared to start his meeting.

**A/N:  
><strong>

Another story made! Thanks to my inspiration MoonBeam2254. I had this idea and I am beginning to like it. If you like this story so far, check out my other fic, "The Fight for Survival." The Review button is calling your name!

~Eliminator


	2. The Offer of a Lifetime

**A/N:**

_Everyone thank you for voting. I have made up my mind about who is on the show. It might come as a surprise, but I think it will be very good._

**Thanks to MoonBeam2254, Bri P., TheLampPostStation, WizardWay, and bradygirl84 for reviewing. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**So with out further or do, I give you the first chapter of Dumbledore's Apprentice.**

Dumbledore's Apprentice

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER OR HUNGER GAMES CHARACTERS OR THE SERIES'. **

Chapter 1: The Offer of a Lifetime

Harry Potter was sitting at his office in the Auror department. He was flabbergasted.

He had finally found the whole story out. The story was that the Auror department was losing money and has nearly gone bankrupt. He learned this from his friend Hermione Granger, now Hermione Weasley, who's department (magical law enforcement) was also failing.

He kept trying to think of a way to help, but he couldn't think of anything. Harry finally decided to walk to get his mail.

When he reached his mailbox, he put his key in his slot. When he opened it, he had a lot of mail. He took the horde of mail and took it to his office.

He sat down and reviewed his mail. He had mail from a Muggle television company, an ad for Madame Malkin's robes, and an ad for Ollivander's wand shop. He discarded all of these things. He came to a letter that had Dumbledore's signature. Harry smiled. Dumbledore always sent him things. He opened it and it said,

_"Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You have been chosen to compete in "Dumbledore's Apprentice," a new reality show, along with 13 other contestants. If you win, you can get 10,000 galleons! If you would like to sign up, please fill out the form in this envelope and send it back to me as soon as possible. You will be coming to film starting next week and if you get eliminated, you will go home. You will stay until you get eliminated. Thank you. _

_Best regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

Harry stared at the letter. This was the chance of a lifetime! He could save the Auror department and save some money for his family.

He set off to tell Ron Weasley, his best friend. He went to Ron's office that said,

**RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY**

**UNDERSECRETARY TO HEAD OF AUROR DEPARTMENT**

Harry knocked and Ron's voice said, "Come in."

Harry stepped inside. Ron was drinking a coffee type drink.

"Hey Harry," Ron said. "Guess what?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"I really like this drink. I think it's called a Moe Cha," Ron said.

"Ron," Harry replied. "It's a MOCHA."

"Oh," He said. "Well what did you come to see me about?"

"This!" Harry exclaimed. He handed Ron his note.

"Oh yeah, I remember this! I got it in the mail today!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry was delighted.

"Ron, we should join it! It's the best shot we have at saving the Auror department!" Harry said.

"I was thinking the same thing myself, mate," Ron replied.

"Let's go show Hermione." Harry and Ron walked out of Ron's office and began the journey to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Ginny Weasley or now Ginny Potter had recently lost her job as a professional Quidditch player, so she joined Hermione in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Harry and Ron barged into the elevator and ran into the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Hello Harry and Ron," Kingsley said in his booming voice. "How are you two doing today?" "Good," They both replied.

Kingsley exited and they pushed the button to level 2. When they got there, they were running out of the elevator. They found Hermione's office close by.

**HERMIONE JEAN WEASLEY**

**HEAD OF DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT**

They knocked and Hermione said, "Come in."

"Hey guys," Hermione said cheerfully. She was taking this department thing really well, unlike Harry and Ron.

"Whatcha want?" She asked.

"We wanted to show you this!" Harry exclaimed. He handed the letter to Hermione.

"Blimey, this is awesome!" Hermione said.

"Hold on," She commented. She looked like she was trying to remember something.

"Hey, I got one of these too!" Hermione finally realized. "Ginny did too!"

"Blimey, let's go get her," Ron said. Harry and Ron made the trip down the hall to Ginny's office.

**GINEVRA MOLLY POTTER**

**UNDERSECRETARY TO THE HEAD OF MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT**

They again knocked and Ginny said, "Come in."

They both asked her to come to Hermione's office as it was urgent. She exquisitely agreed and the three walked to Hermione's office. When they arrived, Hermione was very happy.

"Hey Ginn," Harry asked. "Did you get one of these?"

He handed her his letter.

"Yeah, Harry. I got one yesterday." Ginny replied.

"Did you think what all of us thought?" Ron asked.

"What?" She questioned.

Hermione, who was being very quiet until now, burst out, "THAT WE COULD SAVE OUR DEPARTMENTS!"

"Oh yeah! I never thought of that! That's a splendid idea, Hermione! Let's fill out the paperwork now!" She said.

So the four of them got all of their letters and filled out the paperwork the whole afternoon.

Once they were done, they called it a night.

Ginny and Harry apparated to their home and so did Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny sat down, ate supper, and discussed about the show.

"So who do you think will be with us competing? Dumbledore said there were 10 other contestants besides us four," Ginny said, implying Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"I don't know," Harry said. "Could be other students he's had in the past years."

"Yeah, it could," Ginny replied. They both settled in that night and Harry could not go to sleep.

I can't wait, he thought. He finally dozed off with a smile on his face.

**A/N: **

Thanks to everyone who voted and suggested for the vacant seats.

GUESS WHAT?

I am starting a contest. Whoever can answer the most questions at the end of each chapter correctly first, will get to choose one character (who is not on the showand is a HG or HP character) to appear on the show! Voting ends on the chapter that I mark is the last.

**QUESTION 1:**

What district did Foxface come from?

THE CHALLENGE BEGINS!

The review button really wants you to click on it!

~Eliminator


	3. Wizards and Survivalists

Dumbledore's Apprentice

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER OR HUNGER GAMES CHARACTERS OR THE SERIES'. **

Chapter 2: Wizards and Survivalists

Luckily at the same time as when Harry and the other three got off work, Draco Malfoy was just now calling it a night at his work, Malfoy Enterprises, which was a company that managed wizarding banks, as his work partner Blaise Zabini gave Draco his mail while reading his own.

He was also losing business because of his rival company, WizardBank, was offering cheaper membership.

"Bloody people," Malfoy said. "Why don't they understand I WANT THEIR MONEY?"

"Draco," Blaise replied. "They aim for cheaper things, nowadays."

"I don't care!" Draco snorted.

All of a sudden, Pansy Parkinson burst through the door and screamed, "DRRRRRRRRAKIE!"

Draco grunted, as it was Blaise's idea to hire her as their secretary.

"Now before you rudely interrupted Blaise and I, we were going to look at the mail." Draco said.

He looked through his mail. He had a lot of junk. He then came to a letter from Albus Dumbledore.

"Why in the name of Merlin is bloody Dumbledore sending me something?" Draco cried.

"He gave me one too," Blaise replied.

"AND ME TOO DRAKIE!" Pansy giggled.

"Let's open them," Blaise suggested.

They all tore them open and Draco read his aloud.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_You have been chosen to compete in "Dumbledore's Apprentice," a new reality show, along with 13 other contestants. If you win, you can get 10,000 galleons! If you would like to sign up, please fill out the form in this envelope and send it back to me as soon as possible. You will be coming to film starting next week and if you get eliminated, you will go home. You will stay until you get eliminated. Thank you._

_Best regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

In Draco's head, a lightbulb ignited.

"Blaise," Draco said, sternly. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're talking about a way to get our banks back in shape, yes I am." Blaise replied.

_Yes! _Malfoy thought. He was so happy he almost kissed Pansy, except Astoria would KILL him.

"Are you doing it Drakie?" Pansy asked.

"Well I needed help and Dumbledore sent it to me, so YES I am doing it!" Draco shouted.

"We should all three do it for the sake of the company," Blaise muttered.

"Agreed." Pansy said.

"Well," Draco said. Let's fill out the bloody paperwork."

So all evening they filled out the paperwork. They all finally called it a night. Draco went home to his current girlfriend, probably soon to be fiancé, Astoria Greengrass.

"Hello Draco," Astoria said as he walked in the door.

She was currently making supper at their stove.

"Hey hon," Draco said cheerfully.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Astoria asked.

Draco smiled, sat down, and began to tell her about the reality show.

Katniss Everdeen was sitting in her house in District 12. She was trying to let the things she just witnessed flow to her brain. She had knew that there was a rebellion going on, as she had seen it on the mayor's television. But this, was just weird.

Haymitch Abernathy, her mentor from the 74th Hunger Games had just told her that they were part of a rebellion. The head gamemaker, Plutarch Heavensbee was the head of it. They had illegally and secretly obtained the card that announced the rules for this year's Quarter Quell and had found out that the victors from each district would be reaped.

They had immediately started a plan to break us out of the arena.

Katniss was trying to figure out a way to help the rebels, but could not possibly think of anything. Her mother came in with the mail.

"Here you go Katniss," She said.

She hands her a note written to Katniss.

Katniss notices the sender is Albus Dumbledore. She smiles. That silly old man, she thinks.

Albus Dumbledore was a man who came here a while ago and asked for her help. She had immediately helped him and he said he would find her in a time of need.

_Well I am in a time of need, _she thought. _How can I help the rebels?_

Katniss opens the letter to find a note and a piece of paper. The note says,

_Dear Miss Everdeen,_

_You have been chosen to compete in "Dumbledore's Apprentice," a new reality show, along with 13 other contestants. If you win, you can get 10,000 rubbles! If you would like to sign up, please fill out the form in this envelope and send it back to me as soon as possible. You will be coming to film starting next week and if you get eliminated, you will go home. You will stay until you get eliminated. Thank you._

_Best regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Katniss suddenly gasped. _That was it! _She would enter this!

Rubbles were a form of currency that the country of Panem had taken ten years ago. All of a sudden, Primrose, her sister, burst in the room.

"Katniss!" Prim exclaimed. "Dumbledore wants me to co-host with him on a reality show!"

"That's really good Prim," Katniss replied. "I will be competing on the show, Prim."

"Cool!" She said. "Shouldn't you show Peeta?" She asked.

_I almost forgot about Peeta. _Peeta Mellark lived in the house across from them. She'd have to show him.

Katniss told her mother she was going out and then left their house in Victor's Village. She walked to his house and knocked. His father answered and she asked for Peeta. His father got Peeta and he came to the door.

"Hey Katniss," He said.

He too had been told about the rebellion.

"Peeta, look at this!" Katniss exclaimed.

She handed Peeta her letter. His eyes lighted up. "I got one of these too," He replied.

"Peeta," Katniss said. "We can win the money for the rebels!"

"OK, well let's enter," He said.

"We'd better go tell Haymitch. He would kill us if we suddenly disappeared." Katniss said.

Peeta and Katniss walked over to Haymitch's and immediately gagged when they opened the door.

Inside there are wrappers from Oatmeal Crème Pies, Cookies, and any other junk food you can imagine. Then, you can smell body odor from all the years of Haymitch living there and finally, you can smell the alcohol.

Surprisingly though, Haymitch is sober and talking with Plutarch, Gale Hawthorne, Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, and Madge Undersee. She knew it was Finnick and Johanna because it fitted the description Haymitch gave her of them.

"Hey Catnip," Gale said. "We were talking about these letters from a man named Dumbledore."

"I got one!" Katniss exclaimed.

They all looked surprised. "Well," Haymitch said. "We're contemplating whether to go for it or not."

"I say yes," Katniss said. "We could use it a lot."

She directed it straight towards Plutarch and Haymitch and they caught on.

"Yes, everyone should," Plutarch said.

"I think it would be WICKED!" Finnick said.

"It would be pretty awesome winning that much rubbles too," Johanna replied.

"I personally like the idea," Madge suggested.

"And we'd be back right before the Quarter Quell," Katniss said.

"I like it," Peeta added.

"I think it's a go for everyone!" Plutarch said.

They all went to their homes happy that night and had a good night's sleep.

Luna Lovegood was sitting with her boyfriend.

She already had seen that letter from Dumbledore and immediately applied. She thought she had a good chance at winning, and she wanted to give it a try.

They were watching the wizard news. The reporter, Jeff Fredrickson, was reporting a story about Dumbledore's Apprentice.

_"Albus Dumbledore has recently announced his reality show Dumbledore's Apprentice. He recently said-"_

Luna turned the TV off. She was eagerly excited for the show, and was ready for a good night's sleep.

Dumbledore chuckled.

Everything was in place. The contestants, the channel, everything!

_This is going to get VERY interesting, _he thought.

**A/N:**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I can reveal the next chapter's title.

"Lights, Camera, Packing!"

**THE CONTEST:**

The answer is... District 5!  
>WizardWay was the first person to answer it, so they get the points. That one was worth 3 points. They gradually go up in points.<p>

**THE SCOREBOARD:**

1st Place: WizardWay: 3 Points

**QUESTION #2:**

**What was the code that unlocked the holo?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

~Eliminator


	4. The Boardroom

_Sorry everyone! I had to change the name. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or put this on their alerts. I really appreciate it! It makes me want to write more! Look at the bottom for more info!_

Dumbledore's Apprentice

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER OR HUNGER GAMES CHARACTERS OR THE SERIES'. **

Chapter 3: The Boardroom

Harry got up one day, a week from the day he filled out his paperwork, and standing in his living room, with Ginny, was a little girl he'd never even saw.

"Hey Ginny," He said. "Who is this?"

"Sorry Mr. Potter," The girl said. "I'm Primrose Everdeen, the co-host of Dumbledore's Apprentice. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Primrose had an American accent. She extended her hand and Harry shook it.

"It's looks like today is the morning to leave for the reality show, according to Prim," Ginny said.

"Cool," Harry said. "Do we just get dressed and apparate?"

"You need to get dressed and packed. Mr. Dumbledore told me for you to apparate to this hotel with Ginny and I," Prim said.

She handed Harry an index card. It read,

_Dumbledore Suites, 2211 Chester Avenue, London._

"Ok," Harry said. "Ginny and I will get dressed and packed."

Ginny and Harry rushed upstairs and quickly packed and found Prim stnading there waiting.

"We're Ready," Harry said.

They all held hands and then the sensation of apparating occurred. They found themselves at a huge, very grand, hotel. Outside Dumbledore welcomed them and told them to wait in the lobby for the rest of the contestants to arrive.

Prim walked over to a group of people that all looked like they came from a poor place. Prim then started to talk to them. Harry and Ginny found Ron and Hermione sitting in a corner.

"Hey 'Mione," Ginny said. "Who are these people?"

"I think they're from Panem," Hermione answered. "They look very poor."

Harry knew about Panem, it had been in the news quite a lot. Their cruel leader President Snow, and the twelve districts.

Dumbledore walked in with the rest of the contestants. And gasps erupted throughout the wizarding people.

"Granger?"

"Malfoy?"

"Zabini?"

"Potter?"

"Parkinson?"

"Weasley 1?"

"Weasley 2?"

However on the Panem side, everyone was talking cheerfully.

"So do you guys want to play Rock, Paper, Scissors? It's a wicked game the people over here play," Finnick asked.

"Sure." Katniss replied.

While Finnick taught the rest of them Rock, Paper, Scissors Dumbledore said in a booming voice, "Meet me in the boardroom."

The 14 contestants looked confused but Dumbledore went into a room and they followed. The room was huge and had 14 chairs and one huge chair in the back where Dumbledore evidently sat. Dumbledore sat down and the contestants followed his action in the 14 chairs.

"Hello," He said. "For the people who don't know me, I am Albus Dumbledore, principal of a school."

Harry chuckled. That was a stretch.

"And this is the boardroom where we will meet after each task is done. You will be filmed and you may not know it sometimes so if you have secrets do not reveal them." Dumbledore glared at Draco to the point that Draco understood they couldn't speak of Hogwarts or anything that had to do with magic.

"Now," Dumbledore went on. "We will introduce the contestants and co-hosts."

Meanwhile in Katniss's head she was thinking, _I know these people from somewhere, hmm._

"The first person I will announce is Mr. Harry Potter!" Dumbledore said.

Everyone clapped and Dumbledore went on.

"Harry is the head of a police department."

"Next," Dumbledore boomed. "I will announce Ronald Weasley!"

_I am not going to clap, _Draco thought.

Dumbledore glared at him and Draco sighed and clapped.

"Ron is a police officer too," Dumbledore explained.

In Katniss head she was thinking, _These people are VERY familiar._

She kept listening as they called the names.

There was Ginny Weasley, a lawyer, Hermione Granger, also a lawyer, Finnick, herself, Peeta, Gale, Madge, Johanna, Luna Lovegood, a scientist, Pansy Parkinson, a secretary, Blaise Zabini, a business man, and the last person Dumbledore called was the person that made Katniss recognize who they were.

She'd seen him on TV before and when Dumbledore called his name she immediately knew him.

"Draco Malfoy, also a business man!"

She gasped.

"What's wrong Katniss?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I know what you are now," She said. "You're WIZARDS!"

**A/N: **

**Short chapter, I know. they will be longer. Now this time I want you guys' opinions.  
>I'm thinking about doing a MurderMystery Harry Potter thing, sorta like Clue. Let me hear your thoughts. **

**The Contest:**

**Sorry to get everyone confused, it was what is the code that blows up the holo?**

**And it was...Nightlock, Nightlock, Nightlock!**

**The winner is artyfan!**

**The Scoreboard:**

**1st Place: artyfan - 4 Points**

**2nd Place: WizardWay - 3 Points**

**Question #3:**

**WARNING: This a Who am I? question.**

**I am in the Hunger Games Universe. I am female. I won the Hunger Games previously. I am older than everyone else. I am in the 75th Hunger Games AKA Quarter Quell. I am NOT Mags. I am not a Career. **

**WHO AM I?**

**BACK TO A/N:**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Updates are coming! R&R!**

The Eliminator**  
><strong>


	5. Who's Right, Who's Wrong?

**Thanks to Pyros Rule and Dibs on Fang (artyfan) for reviewing. **

Dumbledore's Apprentice

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER OR HUNGER GAMES CHARACTERS OR THE SERIES'. **

Chapter 4: Who's Right, Who's Wrong?

Harry suddenly stopped.

Draco and Blaise gawked.

Hermione and Ginny started staring at Katniss.

Finnick and Johanna were waiting for an explanation from Katniss.

But Dumbledore kindly said, "Panem Residents, you must agree to not speak of this if you want to find out the truth."

Everyone from Panem nodded their heads.

"It is true," Dumbledore said. "We are wizards. We can make magic. But Miss Everdeen how did you know this?"

Katniss smiled.

"It was on the news that Draco Malfoy lost a lawsuit and he said he was going to Avada Kedavra his lawyer. I knew something wasn't right so I checked our small library. I found out that was the Killing Curse for wizards. One of my friends, Delly Cartwright, was a wizard. She had told me. I believe she is here."

Luna smiled. Luna knew Katniss would figure it out.

"Yes," Luna said. "I traveled to Panem and went under the alias Delly Cartwright. Katniss knew of me and we bonded. That's why I told her."

"Anyway, let's get back to the subject," Dumbledore said. "There is two teams, girls and boys, and you will be splitting into your teams and naming your teams."

Everyone looked at each other. They hardly knew one another.

"Off you go," Dumbledore said. "Go up to the second floor. There are two rooms addressed to the girls and the boys. Good luck."

The two teams marched up the stairs and they finally spoke.

"Well this is really great," Draco grumbled. "They know we're WIZARDS."

"Look, Draco," Hermione said full of disgust. "It's better than keeping a secret."

"I agree with Hermione," Katniss said. "I would've told you if I was a wizard."

The arguing stopped as they came to their rooms. They marched quietly in and shut the doors.

**BOYS TEAM**

"So what are we going to name our bloody team?" Draco muttered once they got inside.

"Look _MALFOY_," Finnick said.

His face started to get red.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves. Why did you even come if you wanted to whine?"

"Because, _ODAIR, _I am in a financial EMERGENCY!"

"Quiet down Finnick and Malfoy, jeez," Ron called.

"Shut up Weaselbee," Draco replied.

Finnick got up and began to charge at Malfoy but Peeta and Gale held him back.

"Let's get back to work now," Blaise shouted. "What should we name our team?"

**GIRLS TEAM**

"So what do you guys think of WizKids?"

Hermione stared at everyone. Katniss recalled that ever since they got in the room, Hermione started being bossy.

Johanna was very disgusted.

"You have to be kidding," She muttered. "That's for babies."

Hermione argued back, "No, _I _think it is a cool team name."

"Listen, girls," Katniss said. "Ever since we got in here, _HERMIONE, _and yes I'm talking to you, has been bossing us around! We should be a team!"

"Now wait just a minute," Ginny said.

She started to stand up. She was going to defend Hermione.

"Hermione's just trying to help us all."

"Listen Ginger," Katniss said. "This is between Hermione and I."

Katniss wasn't normally like this, but when a girl started bossing her around, she just couldn't take it.

Ginny started charging at Katniss but Luna held her back and Hermione growled, "Alright Everdeen. We leave the room. We'll settle this girl to girl."

They exited the room and the girls could hear them screaming at each other.

"Great," Pansy said, who was very quiet until then. "So what are we supposed to name our team?

**BOYS TEAM  
><strong>

"I've got it!" Finnick was really excited. He thought they'd like this one. "How 'bout SAW!"

The men looked at one another.

"No look. **S**urvivalists **A**nd **W**izards. SAW!"

Finnick grinned.

The men gawked.

"Everyone in favor raise their hand," Harry called.

Finnick raised his hand.

Harry and Ron did.

Blaise and Malfoy didn't raise their hands.

Gale didn't.

"It's 3-3. Peeta, the fate is in your hands," Ron called.

Peeta pondered on it. He finally raised his hand.

A cry erupted from the four who voted in favor.

They all put one hand together. "1, 2,3! Team S.A.W.!"

Draco was even happy they finally got it over with.

They gathered their stuff and went back down to announce their team name to Dumbledore.

**GIRLS TEAM**

Katniss and Hermione had finally came back in and were both silent.

Meanwhile the girls had found a name they all liked.

"We really like this for a team name: Audacious," Luna replied. "Ginny looked it up on her WizPad."

Ginny opened her satchel and got her WizPad out.

"To be audacious is to show a willingness to take bold risks," Ginny said.

"I like it," Katniss finally spoke.

"Me too," Hermione said.

They glared at one another and after a while looked away.

"Well, let's go tell Dumbledore," Madge muttered.

They packed their stuff and went down to announce their team name.

**S.A.W. and Audacious**

They all returned to the boardroom and Dumbledore was waiting for them.

He asked Ron the question.

"What did you name your team, Ronald?"

"Well sir," Ron replied. "We named it **S**urvivalists **A**nd **W**izards, or S.A.W."

"Very good," Dumbledore said. "So, Hermione, what did you ladies name your team?"

"We named it audacious," Hermione said. "which means willing to take bold risks."

"Most impressive Miss Granger," Dumbledore commented. "Now, meet me in the lobby and I will address the first task. Let the show begin!"

**A/N:  
><strong>

This is the end of Part One. it was called Prep. I still need you guys' opinions about my Murder/Mystery HP project.

**The Contest: **

The true answer was Seeder; if you didn't realize this, reread the last chapter. It says I am female.  
>No one got it right.<p>

**The Scoreboard:**

1st Place: artyfan/Pyros Rule and Dibs on Fang

2nd Place: WizardWay

**Question #4:**

**Who am I question:**

I am in the Hunger Games Universe. I am part of the second rebellion. I am one of Coin's guys that helps her a lot with Mockingjay missions and such. I do die in Mockingjay. I am male. I am not Castor or Messalla.

**WHO AM I?**

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

**_~Eliminator_**


	6. Under the Sea: Part 1

_EXPLANATION: I wanted to have the first task in two parts. Not all of them will be like this. _

THANKS TO:

SKYBUNNY19,

DANNIGAR,

ELEOS,

WIZARDWAY,

MOONBEAM2254,

TAKEMYBLACKHEART,

AND ARTYFAN FOR REVIEWING.

Dumbledore's Apprentice

**Part 2: The Show**

Chapter 5: Under the Sea: Part 1

Task 1

They all walked out of the boardroom and out into the lobby.

Dumbledore was waiting for them.

He was joined by two men in fancy suits who looked like the head of companies.

"You are being filmed…..now." Dumbledore said and went on.

"Hello Teams S.A.W. and Audacious. You are starting Task 1. I am here with David Spritzer and Neil O'Bryan, CEOs of Sea Mist, which is a company that makes different fruit juices. You will be giving samples on the streets and you will persuade the people into buying the jugs of juice. Which ever team sells the most jugs wins! The winning team is immune from getting fired. Now we need to choose your project manager, who is the leader of the task."

The girls and boys huddled up in groups. On the boys side, they had already decided.

"OK, Finnick." Ron said.

They faced Dumbledore while the girls were still deliberating.

"I would be happy to do it," Hermione said.

Katniss bit her lip.

She was going to go for it, but usually once Hermione wanted to do something, she got to do it. But Katniss could throw her under the bus if she did bad as a project manager and they lost.

"OK, I like that," Katniss said.

Hermione had the strangest glare like that she was trying to figure out Katniss's strategy.

The girls faced back and Dumbledore began.

"So who is your project manager, S.A.W.?" Dumbledore asked.

"Finnick," Harry said and pointed to Finnick.

"OK. Audacious, who is your project manager?" asked Dumbledore.

"Hermione," Pansy said and pointed at Hermione.

"Alright. S.A.W., you have Chester Avenue next to Big Bots Toy Store, Audacious, you have Lane Avenue next to Best Purchase, the electronics store," Dumbledore said. "You have until tonight. You will find all of your things at the store next door. Good luck!"

The contestants burst out the door.

They all ran into the store, which was called SupplyMart.

_It's on, _Finnick thought.

**-(O)-(O)—**

**S.A.W.**

As they were selling the juices, Gale recalled the events of the day so far.

They had got all their things at SupplyMart and it turns out Finnick was a pretty good project manager.

They were serving Strawberry Mango Explosion and Raspberry Pineapple Collision.

Finnick and Harry were serving, Peeta was advertising, he had already put up signs advertising their samples and was shouting, "SEA MIST FRUIT JUICES FOR SAMPLING!"

Meanwhile Blaise and Draco would go get things for S.A.W. and Gale was ordered to keep track of time and make a schedule.

Finnick suddenly realized there was a huge camera recording him and whispered to Harry about the camera. The message passed through the team and after a while everyone knew.

So far they had five jugs in an hour.

Peeta was thinking: _Man, nobody's buying from us._

The church clock rang and Harry listened to how many chimes there were. He finally realized it was 11:00.

"Hey, it's break time for workers in a about an hour usually. Might get more people now," Harry said.

"OH NO!" Finnick grimaced. "We're out of Raspberry Pineapple Collision!"

"Blaise, Malfoy," said Finnick. "Could you get some more?"

"Yeah, we're on the job!" Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Shut up Draco," Blaise said.

"YOU ZABINI!" Malfoy growled.

It had been ten minutes and the lunch crowd hit.

"Oh no!" Finnick gasped. "I hope they're back soon…"

**-(0)—(0)—**

**Audacious**

The girls' team wasn't working out so well either.

With Hermione and Katniss bickering over which drink is better, Pansy was still out getting extra supplies and it had been an hour already, Madge and Luna were chilling out.

"So what is your life like Madge?" Luna asked.

"Very complicated. The Hunger Games, love, fear, I'm glad I came over to Britain," Madge replied.

"Yes, we don't have the cruel Games Snow brings upon you." Luna said.

"We should form an alliance!" Madge whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" Luna asked.

"We team up against the people who did bad in a task," Madge said. "You know, try to get Mr. Dumbledore to fire them…"

"Yes, I know but I am deciding whether or not to do this," Luna said.

She thought hard and she decided that she could easily get rid of Pansy and Katniss. She was tired of Hermione and her bickering and she thought Katniss was to blame. And Pansy, well she just hated Pansy. She might have to turn against Madge in the end, but it was worth it.

"OK, I'm in."

"Yes! I'm so ready to team up against the failures!" Madge said.

They both heard a moan.

"We're out of both drinks!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Where Pansy then?" Katniss growled.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "Let me call her on the cell phone Dumbledore gave each player."

Hermione dialed in Pansy's number and she listened.

She finally hung up and said, "No answer."

There was already a line waiting and at that moment Hermione wasn't very happy to be project manager.

**-(0)—(0)—**

Neville Longbottom, Herbology professor at Hogwarts and friend of the Golden Trio, was out for the summer and watching the first part of Dumbledore's Apprentice.

He was accompanied by Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, and Hannah Abott.

"This is hilarious!" Neville said, laughing with the rest of them.

"Who knew there'd be this much drama!" Lavender laughed.

"_I AM IN A FINANCIAL EMERGENCY!_" Hannah said quoting Malfoy.

"This is too good." Cho said.

Just then, Lavender's cell phone rang.

"Who is it…._DUMBLEDORE?" _She exclaimed.

She picked it up and Dumbledore spoke.

"Hello Miss Brown. May I talk to you and Miss Chang at The Pivoted Place right now in London?"

"Yes sir, we can."

"Good. Only you two, OK?"

"Yes sir."

"OK. See you there."

He hung up and she told Lavender about the situation and they apparated to The Pivoted Place.

Inside they found Dumbledore sitting there waiting for them.

"Hello Lavender and Cho," Dumbledore said. "I have brought you here to ask you something. Will you come on the show later to get more drama?"

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2

**A/N:**

**NEWS:**

I have finally completed my first story, The Fight for Survival! Check it out!

Dinner Party is put on hold. I am going to make a Cinna story of his life.

Has anyone seen Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2? It was AWESOME! The best one!

**The Contest:  
><strong>

The answer was...Boggs!

skybunny19 got it first so they win the points!

**The Scoreboard:**

1st Place: skybunny19 - 6 Points

2nd Place: artyfan/Pyros Rule and Dibs on Fang - 5 Points

3rd Place: WizardWay - 4 Points

**Question #5:**

**(THE HARRY POTTER TRIVIA COMES NOW!)**

I am in the HP Universe. I am not a wizard. Harry hates me. I know him from the neighborhood.

**WHO AM I?**

**Back to A/N: **

R&R! Check out my other stories!

~The Eliminator


	7. Under the Sea: Part 2

**AN: I'm so sorry i havent updated in a while... I am writing original stories so I am still updating these stories, but not a lot. The contest is off. I can't manage it. I'm sorry. **

**No one got it last time. It was Piers Polkys, Dudley's friend. **

**DUH DUH DUH DUH! Here is the next chapter of DA. (The boardroom part is coming next.)**

Dumbledore's Apprentice

RECAP:

TEAM SAW: Waiting for Malfoy and Blaise to get back with the drinks.

TEAM AUDACIOUS: Waiting for Pansy to get back with the drinks.

Chapter 6: Under the Sea: Part 2

**S.A.W.**

By the time Blaise and Malfoy were back, the whole team was scrambling.

"Where have you been?" Finnick demanded.

"We were getting the juice and all of a sudden we saw Pansy," Malfoy said.

"Pansy!" Finnick shouted. "What was the problem about Pansy?"

"Well she said she quit the show," Blaise grumbled. "And that ruins part of our chances to win the money."

"BIG DEAL!" Finnick said.

"So we were in SHOCK ODAIR," Malfoy said.

"This is not the time MALFOY," Finnick replied back.

They hoisted up the drinks and Finnick took them, filling some little sample cups.

The people started lining up and Peeta was still shouting the advertisements.

It had been only 10 minutes and they had sold a lot of jugs.

"WOOHOO!" Finnick shouted. "Dumbledore would be proud of us!"

-(0)—(0)—

**Audacious**

Katniss was on a mission.

She was going to _SupplyMart _to try to find Pansy, which Hermione had ordered.

_That Hermione….. _

She didn't want to start with the Hermione business. She was well fed up and was just hoping that she would get fired soon.

She walked into the doors. She looked around for juice and got some. She then went to go find Pansy. She ran around the whole store and finally found her at the clothing section.

"Pansy!" Katniss shouted. "Where have you been?"

Pansy ignored Katniss for a minute and then said, "Shopping."

"Why haven't you got the juice?" Katniss shouted.

Pansy sighed.

"Katniss, I've quit the show."

"Why?" Katniss asked.

"I don't think it's fun. And by the time Drakie goes back to work, he'll see my resignation from the business. I'm going to fashion school to be a Muggle Supermodel." Pansy replied.

That was a shocker.

Pansy….A SUPERMODEL?

"OK, well good luck," Katniss said.

"You too Katniss," Pansy replied.

And then she disappeared.

-(0)—(0)—

**S.A.W.**

By the end of the day, S.A.W. had sold a lot of juice.

"Yeah!" Finnick shouted. "We are SO going to win this task!"

They were just then cleaning up their stand and then they were supposed to report back to their suite.

They had finally cleaned up and they began take the receipt from how many jugs they had got (Dumbledore had told them not to look at it.) and they ran back to Dumbledore Suites, excited.

-(0)—(0)—

**Audacious**

Katniss was practically running back to the stand and had all the juice they could have.

"Where's Pansy?" Hermione demanded.

"She quit," Katniss explained.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's true." Katniss replied.

"Well give me the juice," Hermione said.

Katniss hoisted up the juice and Hermione started pouring.

"We now have juice!" Hermione exclaimed to everyone.

They all lined up and things started to seem better for Audacious.

-(0)—(0)—

Finally an hour later they had successfully sold a lot of juice.

Ginny was cleaning up and saw Madge just sitting, doing nothing to help.

Hermione shouted, "Madge, could you help me?"

"I will in a while," She replied back.

_I'm going to throw her under the bus. Ginny thought._

**S.A.W.**

The team had given their receipt to Dumbledore and they had come up to their suite.

They were watching Survivor.

"Man, that's torture," Draco said. "How can they do it?"

"Maybe they can stand more than a day getting their hair messed up, MALFOY." Finnick replied.

"Maybe I have a better life than you, ODAIR." Malfoy replied, getting angry.

"Ok, I didn't want to have to do this, but feel this ferret!"

Finnick took out his trident and stuck it at Malfoy's throat, making it shock him.

Malfoy fell to the ground and grabbed his wand and chanted at Finnick, "Sectumsempra!"

Finnick was bleeding immensely, when Harry shouted, "STOP you two! Did you have to do this at Finnick, Malfoy?"

Malfoy walked out of the room in an angered fashion while Harry was chanting, "Evanno Ipinski!"

Finnick was unconscious and Harry was doing his best to get Finnick better.

Then Dumbledore called them and said, "It is time for the boardroom."

**I appreciate every review! Thanks! **


	8. A Sneak Peek

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated it. The next part is where Dumbledore will fire everyone who he feels did poorly on the task.

Here's a sneak peek at what's coming up.

Peeta is sitting at his interview.

"Why do you want to win, Peeta?" The interviewer asks.

"I want to show the Capitol that I'm more than just a piece in their games and add fuel to the rebels' fire!" He replies. The crowd goes wild.

~  
>Johanna and Ron are sitting in a room together.<p>

"Weasley, the fact is, we need to form an alliance. We need to get him -" Johanna points to his picture. "Fired."

"I agree Johanna. He needs to be gone."

THE COMPETITION HAS BEEN TAKEN TO A WHOLE NEW LEVEL.

~  
>The contestants are sitting in the boardroom.<p>

"Who should be fired Katniss?" Dumbledore asks.

"Peeta," She replies. "He did poorly in this task.

Everyone gasps.

"Haymitch, what are you doing here?" Katniss asks.

"The rebellion's got worse. You have to quit the show." He replies.  
>~<p>

One figure are walking down a hallway that leads to Dumbledore's office.

"We're in," The girl says once she is in his office.

"Glad to see you have joined the panel Wolfy."

Dumbledore points to the camera.

"You are my apprentice."

DUMBLEDORE'S APPRENTICE

New Chapters Coming Soon

(P.S. review your predictions! I'm loving all the reviews!)


	9. A New Standpoint

**The Boardroom:**

Audacious had made it back in time for Dumbledore to tell them to go into the boardroom. They had got their seats when they saw S.A.W. come in with Finnick, bruised up. Malfoy was also bruised and they were clueless of what happened. Dumbledore entered and everyone sat down.

"Hello Teams. Today we placed secret cameras all over the places and caught every moment of your task. I will evaluate each team." Dumbledore croaked.

"Team S.A.W. first. SAW, you were selling by Big Bots toy store and each of you were assigned a job. Here is a chart."

Dumbledore passed out a chart to everyone and it read:

_GALE – Schedule and Time_

_FINNICK – PM - Serving_

_HARRY – Serving_

_BLAISE – Restocking_

_DRACO – Restocking _

_PEETA – Advertising_

_RON – Advertising_

"How do you respond to that Harry -"

Harry had barely anytime to respond to that before an explosion burst nearby. It shattered the glass window in the boardroom. The crew looked out.

There were bunches of airplanes marked with a C seal. They looked very techy.

"It's the Capitol, Dumbledore!" Katniss shouted.

Dumbledore shouted, "I'm aware Miss Everdeen! Every one do side-by-side apparition. Apparate to Dumbledori Island, Australia!"

All of the Panem people each grabbed a hold of one of the wizarding groups' hands. There was a pop and everyone felt the sensation of being sucked through an invisible tube. They then fell onto a surface and everything went black.

~  
>When the cast woke up, they were on an island. It stretched on for as far as they could see. It had a bunch of palm trees around it.<p>

"Where in the name of Merlin are we and what was that?"

Draco was the first one to speak up.

"Dumbledori Island." Dumbledore suddenly appeared from his Disillusion Charm. "It will be the home of the competition from now on. As to what was that, The Capitol of Panem had found out the information and attempted to kill us. They failed."

"So how are we supposed to complete tasks here?" Johanna said while shuddering. Her fear of water had gotten the best of her.

"The competition takes a whole new standpoint from here: You each will be partnered up. You will compete against other partners to get the most points. You will get points if you win a challenge or do something brave, worthwhile, cunning, something along those lines. Whichever team ends up with the most points wins the 10,000 galleons or 10,000 rubbles." Dumbledore looks very entertained. "Now for the partners."

"Katniss and Harry,

(Katniss and Harry smile at each other. They know this will work.)

Hermione and Peeta,

(Hermione exchanges a look at Peeta. He'll work, she thinks.)

Ron and Gale,

(Gale looks at Ron. We'll do good together, he thinks.)

Draco and Finnick,

(They both look outraged at each other!)

Johanna and Ginny,

(They both give each other a genuine look of confusion.)

Madge and Luna,

(They both share a grin.)

and Blaise and-"

Dumbledore has suddenly cut off. He grins broadly.

Blaise looks confused.

"Blaise will join Ginny and Johanna." Dumbledore says grinning.

Blaise looks outraged. "I will not be on a team with Weasel-bee and Abraham Lincoln's Axe!"

Johanna grits her teeth and gets a mean look on her face. "What did you just say?"

"I said-"

Before he could finish, Johanna came over and punched him in the face and he fell down moaning.

"Well then, let's get the task started."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Sorry guys, I had to get them to an island. It would take up too many chapters to just have task after task. So please Read and Review! And put this under your Story Alerts if you want to see the drama unfold! Oh and if you would, put me under your author alerts. That would make my day! :)**

**~Eliminator**


	10. Race to Kaliki Volcano: Part 1

**Dumbledore's Apprentice-by the Eliminator**

**Race to Kaliki Volcano: Part 1**

"Well then, let's get the task started."  
>Dumbledore looked around the room as he smiled a little.<p>

"Your next task is a race. Your goal is to get to the top of Kaliki Volcano." Dumbledore points to the tall, brownish volcano that stands in the far end of the island.

"Whoever gets there first will receive 15 points. Whoever gets there second gets 10 points, third: 8 points, and fourth: 5 points. The last two groups who make it to the mountain will be taken to the boardroom. One person from each group will be fired and the remaining two will form a group." Dumbledore said factiously.

"There are six paths. Each one will be different. It takes normally about 7 hours to the peak of the mountain, where we will be waiting. Be careful what you choose and good luck." Dumbledore said with a smirk on his face.

Dumbledore leads the contestants to a starting gate near a bunch of palm trees. The gates are closed and each team steps into one.

"3,2,1 GO!" The automated voice shouts. The gong rings and the contestants are off.

* * *

><p>When the gong rang, Harry and Katniss were off. They both were decently fast, and they made it to the four paths pretty quickly.<br>"WHICH PATH?" Harry yelled.

"LET'S TRY #3!" Katniss suggested.

They both ran down the rocky, mossy path of Path #3. A gate closed behind them. Before long they came to a jungle that was bursting with colors. They finally started to slow down and jog once they hit what seemed like the heart of the jungle where animals were abundant and as was plant life and trees.

"Need…water!" Katniss gasped with a dry throat.

"Here!" Harry said as he took out his wand. He broke off a circular piece of tree bark and directed his wand at it.

"_Aguamenti!_" He chanted and water filled it up. He then handed it to Katniss.

"Thanks," She said as she greedily gulped it down. When she asked for more, Harry didn't hesitate, he made more water.

Once she was done, Harry gulped down multiple cups of water. He then sighed and put the tree bark in his belt.

Harry grinned mischievously. "Ready to win this thing?"

Katniss grinned broadly back. "You know it."

* * *

><p>Ginny, Johanna and Blaze were off to a slow start. They all had hesitated a couple of seconds when the gong rang. Johanna was secretly a little frightened, as the gong reminded her of the Games. That short moment of hesitation let the others get ahead of them.<p>

"Bloody hell!" Ginny cursed.

By the time they got to the paths, there was only one left. They started to run as hard as they could down Path #4. The cobblestone beneath their feet was very hot in temperature.

"So far so good!" Blaise grunted.

As soon as Blaise said that, small, but loud explosions started to happen. As the trio looked behind them, they noticed that their walkway was starting to continually blow up, and it would reach them pretty soon.

"Damn it!" Johanna exclaimed.

Their path seemed to end up ahead, with a five foot gap between it and the next.

Blaise suddenly felt scared. He secretly had a terrible fear of heights.

Ginny stopped, then ran and jumped. She landed on the other side of the walkway.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

The bombs were coming closer!

Johanna had made it across. They were waiting on him.

"Come on Blaise!" Ginny shouted.

Blaise let go of his fear, ran and jumped. He closed his eyes.

He had never been happier than when he had touched bare ground again.

The bombs finally ended with a loud _BOOM! _

The trio then started to run again, as the mountain neared closer.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Peeta were off to a fast start, as they both were a faster pair.<br>"Let's go Path 6?!" Peeta yelled with a grin.

"Sure!" Hermione yelled back as they both exited towards Path 6. The gate closed behind them, and they slowed down as they came to an endless desert.

"Bloody hell, it's hot!" exclaimed Hermione. She was sweating crazily.

Peeta was too. "We need to be careful in the desert, we could get dehydrated easily."

Hermione smiled. "We don't need to worry about that." She stuck her wand into his mouth and chanted, "_Aguamenti!" _

A stream of purified water shot out. "Mmm. That was good water. Thanks." Peeta said.

Hermione smiled. "Anytime!" She then gave herself some water and they started to move when they heard the hissing of a certain animal.

They looked around. They found dozens of snakes were following them. And the worst part was-they were VERY fast.

"Damn it! Why'd it have to be snakes?" Peeta cried. And with that they ran faster and harder to escape the snakes.

* * *

><p>Draco and Finnick weren't off to a good start. They had chosen Path 2 immediately and they were trotting through a jungle. They were both arguing.<p>

"No, I do not want a damn sugar cube, for the millionth time Odair!" Draco exclaimed, flabbergasted.

Finnick shrugged, "Just seeing if you were hungry, Malfoy."

"Well maybe I would have been if I hadn't witnessed your 'beetle trick.'" Draco grunted.

Finnick grinned. "You shouldn't have looked."

Malfoy was furious now and they stopped trotting.

"You know what Odair, you think you are high and mighty, King of the Sea, but you're not." Draco said loudly.

Finnick got closer to Malfoy. "Well maybe if you weren't all 'Holier than Thou' on me, I wouldn't have to act that way."

They heard a crunch and all of a sudden, they realized they were on a land bridge. And below them was a huge stream that led into a waterfall.

The land bridge was falling apart. It was cracking, and about to give way. r

"Malfoy, the land bridge is breaking." Finnick whispered.

"I know Odair. Let's just run as fast as we can across." Malfoy said.

"1,2,3."

They both ran after Finnick counted down. The bridge started to give way behind them. They kept running until suddenly, the other side gave way and they were stuck in the middle.

"AAH!" Draco screamed as they plummeted to the stream.

It seemed like it lasted a lifetime, but they finally hit the bottom of the stream. As Draco rose to the top, Finnick was already swimming away from the waterfall.

"Malfoy, swim this way, we need to try to not get stuck in the current!" Finnick yelled.

Draco obeyed and swam up towards Malfoy as they tried to get to land. However, the current just kept getting harder until they couldn't swim any longer.

"We can maybe survive Malfoy, if it is a small fall." Finnick yelled over the current.

They got to the edge where they looked down.

It was not a small fall, it was about 150 feet down, to what seemed to be a ravine.

They exchanged a last glance at each other as they fell off and went plummeting down to the ravine.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Draco and Finnick survive? How did Madge, Luna, Ron, and Gale do? Who will win? Who will be eliminated? <strong>

**TO BE CONTINUED in _Race to Kaliki Volcano: Part 2_**

_A/N:_ **Hey guys! It's been a while! I'm hopefully going to finish this story up soon!  
>Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story, and me! I appreciate it a lot!<strong>

**Watch out, new chapters are coming your way...soon!  
>~<em>The Eliminator<em>**


End file.
